


I´ll help you see tomorrow in a brighter light

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is actually nice, Light Angst, M/M, Touch-Starved, or - Freeform, somewhat traumatised Will, that´s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Will has been through a lot lately. Stress. Betrayal. But he started thinking maybe he wasn´t alone after all.





	I´ll help you see tomorrow in a brighter light

He watched Will sleep.

His back was turned towards him but he was able to see Will's untamed curls and the side of his neck. He shifted and the blanket slid off his shoulder.

Hannibal couldn't resist now, he reached out and laid his hand on Will's shoulder. He started caressing his skin.

Will tensed at the touch.

Hannibal realised he had presumably been awake for a while. He immediately pulled back.

Will mumbled "hmng"

Hannibal barely understood him. He leaned closer. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Will cleared his throat. "no" his voice was still quiet.

"You don't want me to stop?"

Will nodded.

"You tensed at my touch."

"I was surprised." Will whispered.

"Oh." Hannibal nodded. After a pause, he asked: "Could you turn around? Please? So I can see you?"

Will sighed. His shoulders pulled up. He was deliberating.

"Or not." he blurted out. "You don't have to." Hannibal added in a calmer tone, knowing he shouldn't push Will, not after everything that happened to him.

Will took a deep breath. Then he slowly turned onto his back. His head still turned away from Hannibal.

Hannibal frowned. After a while, he gently reached out to Wills' shoulder. His hand rested there for a while. Then he started caressing him again. Will seemed to relax a little. Hannibal let his hand wander closer to the centre of Wills' chest. He stopped when his hand lay on the side of Wills' neck.

Will made a small, irritated sound.

"Will, could you look at me?" His voice was soft. It was a question, not a request. "Please?" he whispered.

Will sighed again. Then he nodded. His eyes wandered everywhere but Hannibal's face.

Hannibal leaned closer, he started moving his thumb in soothing circles.

Will took a stuttering breath. His chest felt tight. His shoulder where Hannibal had touched it, tingled and burned. He didn't want Hannibal to pull away. But he couldn't risk him knowing how much he wanted his touch. It would be it too easy to manipulate him. But Hannibal had probably already realised anyway, that's why he asked Will to look at him, so he could manipulate him. Will dared to look into Hannibal face for a few seconds. His expression was soft and affectionate. Will tried so hard to spot the lie, to see through the facade.

It was in that moment when Will looked at him that Hannibal realised just how much Will enjoyed his touch. How much he wanted it, needed it. And how much that scared him. He needed a minute to work out what to say. "Will. I know what you have been through. You are touch-starved. What you are feeling is normal."

"Right back to analysing me." Will abruptly turned his head away with a huff.

Hannibal sighed and his head slumped. "Will." he tried to get him to look back up. "I merely want to let you know that you don't have to be nervous or scared. I am here for you. To help."

Will shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath. How badly he wanted to believe those words. When he turned back to look at Hannibal he frowned. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. For a moment he wondered if Hannibal could hear it if he could smell his fear.

When Hannibal inhaled he smelled fear. Will was afraid. Of him. He sighed in resignation. Words weren't the right means to communicate at the moment. He leaned closer to Will and raised his second hand to Will´s other shoulder. He slowly let it wander up to the junction of his neck.

Wills breath quickened, his eyes widened.

Hannibal let go of him completely, leaned back. Just looked at him with mild concern all over his features.

Will shuddered. He quickly turned around, his back to Hannibal again. He could feel cold creeping up his limbs, sending shivers through his body. He realised now that Hannibal knew how much he longed for his touch he could use it to manipulate him by withdrawing.

Hannibal didn't know what to say. Something had gone very wrong when he pulled back. He had thought maybe touch wasn't the right way to communicate but maybe it was. Right now, he knew he had to make a decision quickly. So he reached out, touched Will shoulder.

A shudder went through Will.

Hannibal shifted even closer, he was sure Will could already feel the heat of his body. "Will..." he paused, searching for words. "Will, I don't have ill intentions. You do not have to worry."

Will sighed, his shoulder pulled up again. He didn't say anything. He waited.

Hannibal caressed Wills back and shoulders for long minutes. He felt him relax a little. He exhaled slowly, then shifted even closer, their bodies almost touching now. In the quiet of the room, he could hear Wills breath becoming a little ragged. Hannibal closed the final distance between them and wrapped his arms around Wills body.

Will tensed and gave a small gasp as Hannibal's arms wrapped around him. One hand came to rest on his chest, the other against his side. His eyes were wide, he swallowed hard.

"Will, if you ever need my touch- or me- tell me. Call me when I'm not there. Please. I'm- I'm not looking to make you dependant on me. I promise."

Will nodded. He could feel that Hannibal was telling the truth. Over the passing minutes, his breath calmed a little.

Hannibal closed his eyes and felt Wills curls brush across his forehead. He leaned closer and started peppering Wills neck with small kisses.

Will shuddered at each one of them. But he wasn't scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please consider leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
